Does this look Like Harry freakin Potter to you!
by Young Lady Ayame
Summary: two teenagers go to sleep and fall into Tokyo Mew Mew! KisshuXOC RyouXOC
1. Chapter 1

"OMG!! Tina i finally got it!" Ashley said hugging the bag with the two 'TMM A la mode' mangas to her chest. "Thats my ear your screaming into!" Tina spat on the other end of the phone. "Tough!" Ashley retorted then burts in to laugher. "Whats so damn funny?!" Tina yelled annoyed. "Nothing im just so happy!" Tina just shook her head. "Tina?...you there?" "Yeah im just wondering why i even picked up the phone! " "Oh your funny Tina" Ashley said with sarcasm. "Yeah i know!" There was a pause and then Ashley said "Look outside!" in a sing-songy way. "Me?" "No Your mom! Ofcourse you!" "Why?" "Just do it lazyass!" Ashley spat. Tina got up and look out the window to see Ashley standing there.

They both hung up there phones and Tina went outside. "Here you go!" Ashley handed Tina the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew. She took it and flipped through the pages like wild! "You trying to find the Ryou picture arent you?" Ashley said accusingly. "Maybe" Was Tina's answer. Ashley just rolled her eyes.

After a while Ashley left and went to her house and Tina went back to own. It was pretty late and They were both tired. Soon they both drifted off.

Ashley woked up with a jolt. She got up and sat on her knees, she took a look around. It look like she was in a field of some sort.Also she was sleeping on the grass. Ashleys eyes widen slightly. Then ran a hand through her hair, Her Eyes went huge when she saw a glimspe of green! She brought a chunk of her hair in front to see it clearly It was the same length as her hair normally but it was dark green! She gave a small scream,

Which woke up a snoring Tina! She sat up rubbing her eyes and gave a small yawn. Ashley looked up to see Tina and she jumped back off her knees landing on her butt. "Wha- Oh my god!" "Where am i?" Shouted a now fully awake Tina! "I dont know?" Said Ashley realising it was Tina by her voice. "Ashley?!" Shouted Tina. "Yeah its me...I think?" Ashley said looking to her hair. "Um Tina?" "Yeah?" She questioned. "Y-Your hair?" Ashley said pointing to her hair. Tina then grab a piece of it and look to it. It was Orange-red and longer then her usual dirty blonde hair.

"Oh my g- You know what this means!" Said Tina excitily(sp). "What?" Ashley asked dumbly. "That were our roleplay characters!" Ashley sqealed loudly and hugged herself! "WEE I always wished this!" "That means im Skee" Said Tina proudly and now standing. Ashley stood too. Tina laughed. Ashley looked to her and ask "What?" She stopped laughing for a moment and answered "Your short here too!" A sweat dropped appeared on the back of her head. While Tina fell in fits of laughter. "Hey wait!...If were our roleplay characters then we must be in an anime..Which one?!" Ashley shouted and jumped up and down.

"Or we could be in Harry Potter! Oh Cedric!" Said Tina Her thoughts wandered to Cedric while Ashley face lit up then turned to annoyed. "Does this look like Harry freakin Potter to you?!" Ashley yelled a hand on her hip while the other was outreached to the scenery. Tina then looked around and saw a grass field with flowers and a bright blue sky with tall trees. "They have fields in Harry Potter!" "Ok Tina if you can find a scene in Harry potter that looks like this then I will send you on a plane to where the guy who plays Cedric is!" Tina just stood there and thought for a second then knew it was a lost cause since Ashley knew everything about Harry Potter. "Damn!" Tina said under her breath.

"Now I know were in an Anime but which one?" "I dont know Theres so many!" Tina shurgged her shoulders. "Well it has to be one we put our characters in right?" Ask Ashley. "Well hmmm thats is InuYasha,Bleach,Pokemon Naruto-" Tina was cut off by Ashley running around like a maniac. "NARUTO! OH MY I NEED TO FIND GAARA!" "AYAME!" Ashley stopped and look to Tina. "Wow that was cool!" Said Tina "I think if we get out of this field we could find out where we are..and i think we should use our RP names since were in a Anime!" Said Tin-Skee. "Your right, Skee!" Ayame said with a cheesy grin. Then they headed up a hill.

"Oh no!" Said Skee stopping. "What?" Ayame looked back at her. "I dont have my Ipod!" Ayame then rolled her eyes and went to continue walking.. but then spun around quickly her eyes wide. "Wait i dont either! That means no Mindless Self Indulgence!" Ayame fainted, but got up a few moments later. Ayame then looked to Skee who didnt even move. "Thanks for caring!" Ayame spat sarcastically. "Hey were Anime, eveyone faints and they end up fine!" Said Skee walking ahead.

Ayame started brushing herself off and then realised her outfit. "OMG!" "What!" Said Skee turning around. "Im Wearing my Roleplay outfit!" Ayame looked down to see a black tank top that came just above her navel with a dark red plaid mini skirt with black studded belt and Black knee high buckle boots.(They look like Nny's boots for all thoses JtHM fans.) Skee then look to herself and saw in a dark blue hoodie that went up alittle past her navel and dark blue jeans with dark green sneakers, she also wore a blood red hat (almost like a truckers hat but better looking) "Hmm This isnt my Roleplaying outfit!" Stated Skee. "Your right its better!" "Shut up!" Threaten Skee. "Hmm well maybe since you never have a consistant RP outfit,Or maybe you dont have one for this Anime they decided to put you in that!" Ayame stated knowingly. They kept walking when Skee asked. "Whos they?!" Ayame thought for a moment and said "The goverment" Then kept walking while Skee looked at her questionly.

They get over the hill, to only to be in the middle of a dirt path that split into two different directions. "Great!" Said Ayame Sarcastically. "Shhh..." Said Skee Leaning to one path with her hand cupped around her ear. "I hear traffic down there, and the other one i hear nothing...Well since theres traffic i guess where not in Naruto" Skee stated then started to walk down the path with traffic. Ayame sighed then ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait! We dont want to go that way!" "why not?Then we can know were we are. " Skee questioned. "Yeah and get lost in the middle of a city filled with people who speak japanese...Baka!" Ayame yelled then slapped her on the back of the head. "See you can speak Japanese!" Said Skee smiling at her humor. "Calling them Idiots wont get us anywhere!" Ayame hissed. "Well then miss know-it-all where you wanna go!" Skee hissed back.

Ayame then turned and walked down the other path. When they arrived at a place that looked similar to where they woked up but with a small lake. "Look!" Ayame said. "What? Oh more grass!" Skee said being a smartass. "No look!" Skee look to where Ayame was pointing. It was bright pink building that resembled a cake. "OH I know where we are!" Ayame practically screamed! "Where?" Skee asked dumbly. "Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ayame squealed then her eyes widen when she a thought came to her mind, she then whispered "Kisshu.." "Hey that means Ryou is here!" Skee stated now heading toward Cafe Mew Mew. Ayame followed lost in her thoughts.

When they arrived at the doors they slowly walked in and saw the mews rushing about except for Mint who was ofcourse sipping her tea. Skee then headed toward a table near the back. They were welcomed by Ichigo "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew can I take you order?" She said sweetly. Ayame and Skee looked at eachother, they were about to answer when a blonde haired male ask for everyone to leave.

"We closing early today" He siad as all the girls rush over to him and the crowd got up and made their way to the doors. Skee was in shocked of seeing him in person and Ayame pushed her to the doors. "Thats stupied why did they close?" Skee asked still in a daze. "Duh theirs a chimera animal!" Skee looked at Ayame blankly. "In other words we have to follow the Mews"

Skee nodded then saw them all taking off running. "Come on" Skee yelled. Skee and Ayame ran after them till they stopped somewhere in town.."I think where in a mall?" Said Skee panting. But Ayame couldnt hear her instead she was watching Kisshu, he was floating above the mews and they were yelling at eachother. "Lets get closer" Ayame said and ran over to where they were inches from the Mews and Kisshu was almost aboved them. "I dont think this is safe!" Skee said looking at the small water fountain they were hiding behind.

"Give it up Ichigo you and your little friends cant stop me!" Shouted Kisshu with a small smirk. Ayame face had a light blush and Skee knew she was about to have a fangirl moment. Before Skee could stop her "KISSHU!" Ayame yelled in a fangirl scream which Skee quickly covered her mouth and shoved her behind the fountain. The Mews and Kisshu all look over to where They were hiding. But saw nothing. Skee then Whispered "What is wrong with you!" Harshly in her ear.

But Ichigo went on and said "We will Win Kisshu!" And with That Pai And Tart show up on either side of Kisshu. Skee then snickered and whispered "Ayame whats an A la Mode?" Ayame then answered "Pai with icecream!" (get it like Pie with icecream, and the sequel A la mode!) They both bursts of fits of giggles and by now the Mews were fighting the Chimera animal.

Ayame and Skee were to busy laughing they didnt realised that Someone appeared in front of them. "What do we have here?" Said the figure. Ayame and Skee then look serious and looked up to see Pai standing above them. "Oh shit!" said Skee. "Oh my it Pai!" Said Ayame her face did the . Pais eyes widen and asked "How do you know my name?" Skee then slap Ayame "Baka!" Ayame then said "Oops."

Tart was controlling the Chimera animals While Kisshu saw Pai standing by the fountain. Kisshu then appeared next to Pai. Skee smiled at Ayames face, her eyes were sparkling and she had a slight blush on her face. " I love Kisshu!" Ayame said which was meant for herself but being and idiot she is she said outloud. Ayame realizing she said this outloud her eyes went wide O.O While Skee smacked herself . .Kisshu and Pais eyes where also wide and Kisshu opended and close his mouth several times before teleporting somewhere else. Pai Looked down to the two girls one last time then flew to the Mew Mews.

"Well thats one way to deliver the message to him." Skee said sarcastically. "At least i can contain myself from Ryou!" Skee said again teasing Ayame. "Shut up!" Yelled Ayame. They both started to walk to where the Mews where, Ayame completey forgetting that the Mews were ever there, all she was thinking of what she just did. When Skee and Ayame Overheard Pai and the Mews Yelling at eachother. "Nice try! Trying to distract us with these two human girls! Your tactics make me laugh!"(idk how to put in a Pai way sorry!) The Mews look to us. Skee waved slightly with a sweat drop while Ayame hunched over with a grey cloud over her head rain pouring on her. (Anime style!) "Them?! I never seen them before?!" All the Mews say. Ichigo then says "I seen them at the cafe today but i dont know them"

Pai and Tart disappear while the Mews headed back to the cafe. "Cheer up Ayame!" Skee says trying to comfort her. All of a sudden Pai and Tart appear in front of them. Tart was hovering with his hands behind his head. He causally said "Where do you guys think your going?!" He smirked. While Pai looked serious as always. Pai grabbed Ayame, a faint blushed appeared on Ayames face. "Uh..um" Was all Ayame said. While Tart grabbed Skee. Skee was trying to get free. "Hey no fair why do you get the behaved one!" Yelled Tart who was trying to keep his grip on Skee. "Ayame!.." Yelled Skee before they teleported.

They arrived in the cyniclon's place/dimension?! Pai let go of Ayame and Tart left go of Skee who gave him death glares. "Spolied little brat!" Said Skee under her breath. "I heard that!" Shouted Tart. "'Cause your ears are so Damn big!" Shouted Skee! "Thats Enough!" Shouted Pai. Ayame stood next to Pai, Ayame was so shocked at how tall he was! she was about 5'4 and he was 6'5! He could feel someones eyes on him and looked down to her. She quickly moved her eyes away.

Pai didnt lift his stare from her till Tart said "Where should we put them?" Then Skee yelled "I can tell you where to put your foot!" Her icy blue eyes glared at Tart then to Pai and then to a useless Ayame.  
"Well lock them up in-" Pai was interuppted by Skee who shouted to Ayame "Come on Ayame we can fight them!" Ayame look to Skee like this O.o Then she did a nervous laugh "Heh your kidding right i mean yeah we could take Tart but Pai!" She motion to to the Alien next ot her. "Also we dont have no damn superpowers!" Yelled Ayame.


	2. Chapter 2

Tart now getting angry took Skee by the arm and threw her to the wall. Pai Looked to Ayame and She just held up her hands and walk to the wall. These Metal clamps came from the wall which tighten around their wrists. Skee struggled to get out of them. While Ayame just looked down. Then Pai said "Make yourself comfortable well be back..When we find Kisshu" Pai then teleported while Tart stuck his tounge out and then teleported.

Skee then looked to Ayame. "What?!" Yelled Ayame. "Lets go closer!" Skee said mimicking Ayame from earlier. "One: I dont sound like that, Two:Its not my fault we got caught, and Three:theres not a third!" Said Ayame holding up her fingers as she counted. Skee rolled her eyes then said "Well its not my fault either!" "Yea-huh" "How so?" "Um who was it who brought up A la mode?!" They couldnt help but lose it again and they got into fits of laughter once again.

At Cafe Mew Mew  
Down in the basement Ryou was on the computer with Keiichiro and all the Mews looked over thier shoulders. "Are these the two?" Ryou said pointing to the Skee and Ayame at the mall. Ryou was watching what masha got on tape, Then it showed Pai and Tart taking Ayame and Skee. "They must not be with them look at red head struggling with Tart" Said Keiichiro, "They thought they were with us!" Said Ichigo.

Back at the cyniclons

By Now Ayame and Skee where on a different subject and there was a silence. "OMG!" Skee look to Ayame "What?" Skee asked Ayame looked down "Did you know female anime characters dont wear bras?!" Skee look to herself and was surprise she didnt feel one on her either! "Wow thats strange!" She said. Then Skee Kicked Ayame. "What was that for?" Ayame yelled. "I cant believe you got locked up willingly!" Ayame just laughed at that statment then replied. "If Kisshu was here I-" She was cut off but the three cyniclons appearing infront of them. Kisshu then asked "What about me?" Ayame blushed and look down. Skee laughed at her in response.

"Were here to ask you a few questions." Said Pai moving behind his podium with Tart floating next to them. Kisshu was on the other side of Pai. "You can ask but that doesnt mean well tell you!" Shouted Skee! "Oh lay off it Skee jeez what could we possibly tell them! We know nothing!" said Ayame now finding her voice. "We'll decide that" Said Kisshu. Ayame face got red again and she let out a small squeak.

Pai then changing the conversation slightly asks "Are you working for the Mew Mews?" Ayame opened her mouth to speak but recieved a death glare from Skee, she then shut her mouth again. "Not talking ah? Well Kisshu the one with green hair seems to be quite fond of you maybe you can get her to talk!" Said Pai. Ayame turned ever redder and She look to Pai, she could of sweared she saw a smirk on his face!! Then Kisshu appeared in front of Ayame. Only inches away but he was floating so he cupped her chin in his hand and said "Well..cutie" Ayame breath caught in her throat and she could hear Skee saying "Wheres my pencil when i need it!" Ayame would of laughed but was too busy trying to keep her face under control but she merely squeak out a "no" Kisshu then smirked, then asked "Who are you?" "I-Im A-ayame"

Kisshu Then pulled away and floated higher "Well Ayame how do you know who we are?" Ayame was still in shock. So Skee answered instead. "We are physic!" Pai looked to Ayame then to Skee and yelled. "Their lying!" Kisshu looked down to Ayame and asked "Is this true?" Skee was sending glares at Ayame, Though she was just looking blankly to the floor wishing she was now somewhere else. Kisshu then appeared infront of Ayame once more moving her face up to look at him. He was even closer this time and Ayame eyes widen while her face flushed with red again. His bright eyes were pounding into her soul it felt like she was gonna cry. She then had to answer "Where not from here" Is all she could muster. Kisshu eyes widen slightly and Pai asked "Where are you from." Skee feeling defeated answered "From Another world where you guys are in Manga and a Anime." Said Skee Kisshu and Pai look to Ayame who just nodded.

At Cafe Mew Mew  
"We Must save them!" Yelled Pudding "You heard her Tokyo Mew Mew GO!" Shouted Ryou.

Back at Cynilons

"Yeah so thats how we know all about you and the Mews..." Skee stated then added "Well Ayame does i havent read the manga and I havent watched all the Anime." Once again everyones attention was brought back to human tomatoe Ayame. Skee Saw this and decided to have alittle more fun with Ayame.

"Oh she definaly knows alot about Kisshu!" Ayame eyes went so wide then she head whipped over to Skee. Kisshu first looked shocked then smirked. Ayame then moved her head back to Kisshu right as she did that he pressed his lips to hers. Ayames face turning a new shade of red, she let her eyes close enjoying this, but Kisshu pulled back and look to Ayame.

He smirked and lent down to her ear...He was about to say something when The Mews appeared already in there Mew form ofcourse and Ichigo Shouted "Kisshu let them go!" Kisshu looked shocked and Pai was busy fighting Lettuce while Pudding and Tart were also fighting. Zakuro was at the podium trying to unlock the clamps Ichigo was approaching Ayame while Mint was helping Lettuce. "Damn" Ayame muttered under her breath. Then Kisshu look to Ayame "I thought you werent with the Mews?" He ask accusingly. "Im Not" Ayame Shouted

"I cant believe you cyniclons are now randomly kidnapping innocent people in the mall!" At the moment Ayame is hating Ichigo for resucing her when she definatly doesnt want to be saved but she had to admit she just saved her butt with that statment! When Zakuro got the clamps to open Ayame fell to the ground not knowing she was gonna open them. Right at that moment one of Lettuces attacks was dodge by Pai and ending up hitting Ayame! Which she then pasted out. Everyone rushed to Her and Zakuro picked her up and carried to the Cafe while Ichigo fended Kisshu off and Skee left with Mint.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Cafe Everyone was collasped on a chair out of breath and tired except for Skee who was in a chair rubbing her wrists, while Ayame was on the floor still unconsious (haha) Ryou came in and look at Ayame and he said she was gonna be fine just alittle dizzy when she wakes up. "Hello" He said motioning over to Skee. Skee could feel red filling her cheeks. "Hey im Skee" She said trying to sound non chanlant(sp). He just smirked and asked "So are you two around from here?" He asked making light conversation. "Actually where from-" Skee was caught off by Ayame jolting up and screaming "KISSHU!" Her face looked frightened and intense, she was also panting. Everyone surrounded her and Ayame looked around noticing that she was back at the cafe. "Its ok Ayame your away from that creep Kisshu" Ayame didnt say anything and just looked at Ichigo like she was crazy.

While Ryou turned back to Skee "So you were saying" He said trying not to sound to eager. "Were from another world..well from Earth but not this one But one whereyou all were just An Anime and Manga!" Skee tried to explain. While Ryou look to her than Ayame, He got up from the chair and headed to the basement. Keiichiro Than said "You guys can all go home now,great work girls!" When Ichigo asked "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Skee and Ayame shooked their head no. "Well one of you could stay with me?" Said Ichigo "Also theirs a spare room here at the cafe." Said Keiichiro.

Ayame knowing this anime very well knew that Ryou also sleeps in here, Ayame said she would stay with Ichigo. Ichigo then took her cell phone out to call her parents, while Skee asked where her room was, Which Keiichiro cheerfully said "First one on your left the on your right is Ryous room!" Ayame wished she had a camera because Skee's face was priceless! Skee then look to a very smug Ayame and mouth a 'thank you' while Ayame just nodded before being dragged by Ichigo.

Skee got up to her new room when she heard a knock at the door. "C'min" She said Ryou came in. Skee saw him and her face had a pink tint. "Uh Hi Ryou!" She said. "Here" He said handing her a what looked like a big shirt and some dark blue lounge pants. "Um..thankyou." she said still looking at the clothes. "Your welcome." Ryou turned to leave when Skee asked "Whos are these?" Curiousty getting the best of her. "Mine" is all he said then left. Leaving Skee in all her blushing glory.

Ayame met Ichigos mom and dad, then went to Ichigo's room. It was pink. Just like the Anime. Ayame then decided to spark up a conversation and asked "Soo how are you and Masaya?" Ichigo who was going through some of her drawers turned around looking red. "Uhh why would you ask?" "I was just wondering." Ichigo then handed Ayame a pair of her pjs, then she pointed to the bathroom. "I take it, as your doing fine" Ayame said and went to change, when she was changing she thought of the part in the manga when the Mews were having a sleep over and Kisshu decided to crash it. Ayames face went red thinking about him showing up. A knock on the door sent her back "Ayame you ok in there!" Ayame was already changed in to a Baby blue tanktop and matching shorts. She walked out "Thanks for letting me stay here and for the pjs!" Ichigo just smiled soon after they were alseep, Ichigo in her own bed while Ayame with a sleeping bag on the floor.

Skee was fast asleep snuggling in Ryous clothes. ( Aww Kawaii!)

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep. There was a crash and Ayame and Ichigo woked with a jolt. They look to the window to find none other than Kisshu! Ayame's face went red but she smiled none the less while Ichigo ran to turn on the lights, When her parents knock on the door "Honey what was that crash?" "Um I fell off of my bed!" She said. Her parents then wished her night again and lefted.

"Kisshu!" Spat Ichigo with hatred in her voice. "Dont worry kitty im not here for you.." His eyes then went to Ayame. Ayame blushed harder. "No way im letting you take her!" Said Ichigo about ot take out her power pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry Meta-" "No Ichigo" Ayame stood up and put her hand with the pendent down. "Ayame..?" Ichigo looked at her confusion was written all over her face.

Ayame looked down and pressed her fingers together (like Hinata from Naruto) "Ichigo..I-I have f-feelings for him." "WAH?" Ichigo looked at Ayame even more confused.

Kisshu then flew behind Ayame and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ayames face got even more red. "Im sorry Ichigo but Ayame is my new toy now" Said Kisshu. Ichigo looked upon Ayames red face hoping to find a better answer.

"Ichigo..please forgive me.." Was all Ayame said before Kisshu teleported them both to his dimension. When they got there Ayame saw that Pai was again at his podium and Tart was bugging Pai. Kisshu made sure you had your feet on the ground and let go of her.

"Thank you Kisshu" She whispered. Kisshu just nodded. Pai then look to Ayame "So I gather you need a place to stay?" Said Pai his face emotionless. "Hai" Was her Answer. "Kisshu she cannot stay here!" Said Pai "Nani?!" Kisshu look shocked and angry. "She is human and were trying to destroy her kind!" Pai stated. "Im sorry Kisshu"

Ayame was on the verge of tears. "No! " Ayame yelled and ran to Kisshu her arms flunged around his waist "Please I cant leave I-I love Kisshu-sama!" Ayame whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. Pai looked shocked and so did Kisshu and Tart, But kisshu then wrapped his arms around her to soothe her. Ayame cried sliently in Kisshu's chest.

Pai then regain his seriousness (lmao) and asked "Why do you have these feelings for Kisshu?" Pai asked Ayame turned to Pai and said louder this time tears still running down her face

"Kisshu..is so passionate,and sweet,though he can possesive, its out of love, he will die to save his people, and he not afraid to fight anyone...and hes really hot..." Ayame started to get loud but said the last bit quietly. Though they all heard. Kisshu smirked to himself and went up to Ayame and kissed her.

When he pulled away he whispered "Your the only one that ever cared for me.." He said staring into Ayames deep brown eyes. "Kisshu.." She whispered. "she can stay" Yelled Pai with no emotion. He went back to his podium pressing buttons which appeard on the screen in front of him. Tart was in shock and said nothing. Ayame was so happy she ran to Pai and hugged him from behind. Pai gasped "Thank you Pai!" Pai just nodded and squirm uncomfortably.

Ayame let go and look to Kisshu. "Where will i be sleeping" Ayame asked sweetly. Kisshu answered "In my room ofcourse" Like it was obvious. O.O "Nani?" Kisshu flew over and hugged her "Whats wrong?" He asked with concern. "uh um where will you be sleeping" "right next to you." Said Kisshu softly. Ayames face turned bright red. He then Grabbed Ayames hand and brought her to his room.  
Ayame just realized she was still in Ichigos pjs, and then gasped. "What?" Asked Kisshu looking to her. "My clothes..are at Ichigos house!" "Its ok i like this outfit more its cuter on you." Kisshu said laying on his bed with his hands behind his head. Ayame blushed.

Ayame walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. Kisshu closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Ayame look over at him. Her eyes sparkled while a pink tint layed across her cheeks. 'He so Kawaii!' Ayame thought. Kisshu feeling her eyes on him he look over to her. "yes?" He asked. "Nani?!" She squeaked. "Gomennasai its just your just so Kawaii" Ayame clap a hand over her mouth. Kisshu just chuckled and kissed Ayame onced more. Her blush darken. As Ayame started to drift off to sleep Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and he himself started to fall asleep.

Skee awoked by a loud banging on the door. "Skee wake up" She yawned and said "Five more minutes!" Ryou then opened the door, "Come on!" He said impatently(sp). Skee then threw a pillow at him. "No!" Was Skees response as she snuggled into her blankets. Ryou sighed and then said "alright" He walked over to her sleeping figure and scooped her up in his arms. Skees eyes widen "Nani? what are you doing?!" Skee asked. "Quiet down." Is all Ryou said and walked into the bathroom and put her down in the bathtub. He then turned on the water and Skee screamed "RYOU!" He smirked to himself while walking down to the cafe.

He met up with Keiichiro, "What was all the screaming about?" Asked Keiichiro "Hn Nothing shes taking a shower now." Said Ryou walking onto the kitchen.

Ichigo came into the cafe and got into her uniform. While the other mews were already there look to her questionly. When Ichigo came out in her uniform Mint asked "Um Ichigo isnt someone supose to be with you?"By then Skee was dressed and not looking to happy. She then saw Ichigo and ran to her. "Hey weres Ayame?" Now all the Mews and Skee were looking to Ichigo. She just looked down and said "Shes with Kisshu." "NANI?!" Everyone yelled. Pudding then yelled "Come on girls lets get her back!" Everyone said right while Skee and Ichigo were about ot interupt.

"Wait!" Shouted Ichigo. "You dont want to save Ayame?" Asked Lettuce. "No its just I think Ayame wanted to go with him.." Ichigo said quietly. Shocked looks plastered on the Mews faces. Ryou then came out and asked "Whats going on in here?" Skee then answered "Ayame went to live with the aliens!" bluntly. Ryou's eyes went wide. "What makes you think she wanted to go?" Asked Zakuro. "She uh told me she has feelings for him..." Said Ichigo still not making contact with anyone. Ryou then look to Skee. He grab her shoulders and looked very serious. "Are you and Ayame planning something with the aliens?!" He half yelled. Skee looked shocked and said "NO, of course not!" Ryou looked into her eyes and again asked "Is Ayame helping the Aliens?!" Skee then replied "No i dont think so..she just loves Kisshu and she wont do anything to hurt the Mews!" Said Skee she felt his harsh eyes forcing into hers she let a few tears slip. Ryou let go, as the other Mews sat there watching.

"How can you be sure she wouldnt?" Asked Mint. Skee looked to her and simply said "I know Ayame.." Everyone just worked on getting the shop open. Thoughts raced in everyones mind.

Ayame woked up early. She sat up and looked to the sleeping Alien next to her. She blush slightly seeing his arm was still wrapped around her waist. Though his grip was loose. Ayame then look to her pjs. 'What am i going to wear today? I cant wear Ichigos Pjs forever! But i cant see the Mews they probably wanna kill me!' Ayame thought. Ayame looked to Kisshu again he was sleeping soundly, But Ayame had to use the restroom,But She had a problem...she didnt know where it was. She decided that Kisshu was to adorable to awake so she thought she find Pai or Tart to tell her.

Carefully Ayame moved Kisshus arm and she quietly left. Out in the hallway she looked around and saw noone. "Damn" Said Ayame and she started down one hallway. There were several doors.. Ayame sweat dropped and knocked on the first one. Which Pai opened Ayame was so happy she glomped Pai "Oh Pai im so glad you opened the door! Wheres your Bathroom?!" Pai just pushed her off gently while a pink tint faded across his cheeks. "Um it the fourth door down." He said in monotone. "Thank you!" Ayame chimed, and ran to it.

When Ayame came out she saw Pai and Tart working at the podium which Ayame was going to ask what they were doing but instead wanted to find Kisshu. She went to his room and saw him still dound asleep. Ayame tiptoed to his bedside and climb on and she wrapped her arms around him and snuggle into his chest. 'He so warm' Ayame thought heating up her face. Kisshu woke up feeling Ayame snuggling up to his chest. He looked down at her he wrapped his hands around while Ayame looked up to him and said "Morning Kisshu !" He smiled and said "Morning Ayame!" "Hey Kisshu?" Ayame said quietly While Kisshu said "What is it?" "Can i go...go see my friend?" She said lightly hoping not to anger him. Kisshu thought for a moment and then nodded. Ayame Smiled an said "Oh thank you Kisshu."Ayame was so happy she didnt even know that she kissed him full on the lips! Kisshu hugged her while teleporting her to Cafe Mew Mew..

"Shes in there" Kisshu whipsered in her ear. Ayame blushed slightly while She started to walk in "I'll come get you later!" Said Kisshu before teleporting else where. Ayame took a deep breath then walked into cafe Mew Mew. Ayame peered around and saw the girls taking the chairs off the table. When Skee shouted "Ayame!" My eyes widen while all the Mews look to me. I got alook from Zakuro but couldnt tell if it was glare or not, Pudding looked kinda upset, while Ichigo and Mint and Lettuce looked shocked. Ayame walked fully inside now and Skee gasped "Ayame what are you wearing...pjs?!" Ayame also looked down to her clothes again and she said meekly "There Ichigos" "You left your clothes at my house.." Said Ichigo trying to past the awkardness of this situation. "Uh yeah im sorry.' Is all Ayame could say.

Skee then looked up at Ayame and shouted "Wait so you spent the night with Kisshu?!" Ayames face went bright red and nodded slightly. While Skee laughed holding her sides Mint asked her question once again "So are you with the aliens now?!" Ayame sighed and said "I do not want to be your enemy, but i really do care for Kisshu." Everyone look to Ayame they were all still unsure if she was now an Enemy. Till Zakuro spoke " You may love our enemy but thats no excuse,He is still after our planet and if he wins we will all die,I know you not from here but your here now you'll also." Ayame soaked in every word aspainful as it wasshe was right but Ayame was still lost. She looked to Skee and gave her a look like what should i do? Skee didnt know what to do. Ayame sat down in a chair hoping something would come to her..."Well i dont have any powers..so how can i really help you guys?" Lettuce looked to Ayame and went up to her.. "Shes right you guys.. theres not much she can do without powers, and i really believe she wont help the cyniclons-" Ayame interupted "I wont!" Ayame pleaded. Zakuro looked to her and so did the other Mews.

Ryou had been listening and standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ryou spoked "Ok Ayame we will trust you for now, but during the days you are to work here so we can keep an eye on you. Also I want you to stay at one of the Mews house during the night" Ryou said. "What about Kisshu?!" Ayame said. Skee wasnt listening to this conversation now Ryou was in the room, but surprised everyone when she said "He'll visit you im sure." Ryou just nodded. "You two Skee your working here too" Ayame ran and got all the Mews in a group hug. The Mews got to work while Ryou went to get Ayame and Skees Uniform. Ayame then look to Skee "I hope mines not pink" She whipsered. Skee Laughed and then leaned to whisper "so anything happen last night?!" Ayame knew of course she was referring to sleeping at kisshu's place. "No." Ayame hissed. Not liking Skee badgering her with these nonsense questions.

"Hello Ladies!" Chimed Kisshu as he appeared floating by the ceciling. "Kisshu!" Everyone said at once though Ayames voice was the only one that sounded friendly. Ryou came from the basement and said "Kisshu what are you doing here?!" "Oy dont worry im just here for something that belongs to me" He chuckled and appareared behind Ayame and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kisshu-wait" Kisshu looked shocked and asked "Whats wrong?" "For them to be able to trust me i must work here during the day and at night i have to stay with a Mew." Ayame said not making eye contace with Kisshu. Kisshu looked at her and was confused on what she was saying. "Ayame.." Kisshu whispered making Ayame look up in to his bright golden eyes. "I-I still want to be with you-u" Is Ayame could say hoping he would forgive her. That seemed to make kisshu eyes clear up while laughed a bit and answer "Well i guess i will visiting more often!" He smiled and kissed Ayame one last time and dissappeared. Leaving a very red Ayame.

Ryou iddnt say anything but handed Ayame her uniform then handed one to skee, she opened it to see a dark maroon dress. Skee then look Ryou "Is this yours too?!" Skee had a slight smirk on her face. While Ryou look at her and walked into the kitchen. Skee turned around to find Ayame right behind her, Skee jumped, while Ayame had her hands on her hips "Is there something i should know?!" Ayame questioned. Skee just had a faint blush and put her hands up defensivily(sp) "Er. No nothing" Ayame eyed her suspicialy(sp) But then decided to get changed instead.

Ayame walked out in a light brown uniform. To meet Skee getting orders from Ryou. Ayame laughed to herself as she aproached, Skee gave Ayame a warning glare. "So Ryou is Skee gonna work in the kitchen with Keiichiro and You!" Ayame Chimed . Skee blush almost as dark as her uniform! Ryou just stated "No shes going to wait table like you." Skee glared at Ayame then said "Hey Ryou you gave Ayame a brown uniform?" Ryou stared at Skee wondering what she was thinking. "Yeah why?" Ayame look to Skee and wondered what she gonna say. "Well not she looks like Kisshu!" Skee laughed while Ichigo overheard this conversation say "wow she kinda does with her dark green hair and brown outfit!" Ayame Turned pink and glared at Skee then went to wash a table.

"Ayame?" Ayame now brought out from her thoughts turned around to see Lettuce "Yeah?" "Are you ok?" Lettuce asked. "Uh yeah! why Lettuce?" "Your uh Moping with the wrong end!" She said pointing towards the ground. Ayame looked down too and saw that she infact had been scrapping the stick across the floor several times. "Oops gomen i was to caught up in my thoughts." Lettuce left while Ayame now moped the right way. She turn her gaze over to Skee who taking orders from some costumers.

"Skee!" Ryou shouted But not in a mad way. Skee look over at him and he made a motion to go to him with his head and he walked into the kitchen. Skee walked by Ayame and She was about to say somthing but Skee beat her to it and said "Shut up!" So only Ayame could hear it. Though that didnt stop her from laughing.


End file.
